U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,788 disclosed a motorized automobile sunshade for selectively raising or lowering a sunscreen on the windshield of an automobile. However, it has the following drawbacks:
1. An original factory-installed rear view mirror must be removed from the windshield. Then, the sunshade can be installed, thereby causing inconvenience for the user.
2. The windshield is not a regular rectangular shape. The rectangular screen (30) of the prior art may not accommodate to the arcuate windshield, influencing its sun-shielding effect.
3. The housing (10) is secured to the ceiling of the automobile to possibly obstruct a driver's head especially when he or she is a tall person.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional automobile sunshade and invented the present electric car shade.